(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical precipitators as used in cleaning flue gasses in power plants, blast furnaces, coke ovens and the like and a method and material for treating the steel parts of such devices to prevent circulation restricting accumulation of particulate matter therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fossil fueled power plants, such as used in electrical and steam generating installations, blast furnaces and coke ovens, have heretofore been provided with various flue gas scrubbers and electrical precipitators for removing particulate material which would otherwise be discharged with the flue gasses and pollute the atmosphere. The electrical precipitators collect solid or liquid particles suspended in a gas by means of a unidirectional electric field, the precipitated particles being attracted to and collected on the positive electrode of the precipitator. In order that the solid or liquid particles may reach the positive electode of the precipitator, the communicating passageways must be kept open and the prior art installations have provided no means of assuring the non-blocking accumulation of particles in such passageways.
In electrical power or steam generating plants, considerable fly ash and other objectionable particulate matter is encountered. In blast furnaces coke, limestone and iron ore dusts are produced and in coke ovens coal tar and other by-products build up deposits which are difficult to remove and which like the other particulate matter accumulate and block the passageways through the precipitators.
The present invention relates to a process of building up a penetrating coating on the inner walls and fan blades or blower parts in the electrical precipitation devices with a material that is not affected by the heat of the operation and to which tar and other solid or liquid particles suspended in a gas will not adhere with the result that the passageways, fan blades and/or blower parts remain clean and free of solid or liquid particle build up.
The material used in the process forms a penetrating and lubricating adhesive coating on the fan blades and/or blower parts in electrical precipitation installations. No prior art is known which relates to a material capable of such use or a process of using it.